


All to judge me

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 1, Dino Week, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Shady Past, article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Dino returns to being a journalist during the world of ruin.





	All to judge me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this for Dino week over on tumblr. It's really short but I only just noticed I'm already a day late so I threw something together... Still I quite like it lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

_They call me Dino. Dino Ghiranze. Considering you’re reading this article, you should have already guessed I’m a journalist, but you probably don’t know I’m also a jeweller._

_Now, I ain’t your average journalist. I’ve had a colourful past if you get me. I’ve used other people’s bad luck to further my career, feigned kindness, coerced and been overall shady and that was all towards His Highness, sorry, His Majesty, but that’s a different story._

_Knowing all that, your opinion on me as a former journalist for Meteor Publishing who‘s returned to their old post has probably changed. It’s probably made worse by the fact that I got contacts in all walks of life. Some are questionable, some you wouldn’t even expect to hang with someone like me, but hey, we all got something someone else wants, eh? And with resources short everywhere, who can afford to be picky?_

_With the sky going dark and daemons appearing everywhere, the news isn’t spreading the way it used to. So, I decided someone’s gotta do it and why not me?_

_I'm still in Galdin Quay and I refuse to be driven out by the daemons and I'm not the only one. We got all sorts of people here. Some are holidaymakers that don’t dare risk the journey to return home and some of us have lived here years, then there’s my girlfriend. Coctura Arlund. With all the stuff that’s been going on, she remains my sun and my reason to keep on doing what I do or returning to journalism in my case._

_With the king gone, doing whatever the prophecy said he’s got to do, some of us have lost hope, but I know him and let me tell you, he’s gonna show back up and fix it. He never let me down before and I know he won't start now. It’s thanks to his power that the glaive are out there fighting for us all as I type this. His adviser even visits us here, helping defend civilians along the way. He’s a good bloke._

_Now to the reason for writing this article. With my past out in the open for all to judge me, I want to finish this off by addressing Coctura directly._

_I know life is uncertain and I can’t promise we’ll be safe, but I know I wanna spend whatever time we got together._

_So, Coctura, fancy marrying me?_


End file.
